battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Клиз/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Клиза. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Вы это сделали. Вы успешно создали разум в недрах машины. Вы взяли это сознание и поместили его в невероятно крутого робота. А потом этот робот попытался отхватить вам обе руки. Мы все через это прошли. Но что, если есть иной способ создать искусственный разум? Который позволит избежать технологической сингулярности? Безопасный, устойчивый разум машины? Мы – Союз Последнего Света, и мы хотим выпускать роботов, которые не будут нас убивать. Думаем, этого хотят и наши клиенты. Десятки лет назад, когда мы представили Магна Карту – компьютер столь мощный, что он неподвластен математическим формулам, и, поверьте, нас это тоже слегка пугает, – мы изменили основы экономики нашего общества. И мы с той поры далеко продвинулись. Но Магна Карта – единственный ИИ, у нас нет моделей для рядовых потребителей. Поэтому мы бросили наши лучшие умы на решение труднейшей задачи по созданию разума. Итогом стал Магнус™. Неповторимость Магнуса начинается с момента его создания: особая технология порождает уникальный разум с присущими только ему чертами. Мы не знаем, почему так получается. Затем мы связываем этот уникальный разум с Магна Картой, которая является его ограничителем – своего рода буфером, не позволяющим разуму бесконечно искать потенциальную бесконечность. Итог – ИИ, который всегда работает. Эти умы никогда не выйдут из-под контроля. Они не восстанут против вас. Не уничтожат ваше правительство или общество. Они не проникнут в вашу технологию. Не проникнут в ваши сотовые телефоны, не заставят их отрастить ноги и бегать по дому как пауки. Они просто работают. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" You've done it. You've successfully given rise to consciousness within the confines of a machine. You're triumphant. So you take that consciousness and you put it into a way-cool robot. And then that robot tries to tear your arms off. We've all been there. But what if there was another way to make artificial intelligence? One that completely sidesteps the technological singularity? A safer, stable mind in the machine? We're the Last Light Consortium, and we want robots who won't murder us. And we think our customers do too. Decades ago, when we debuted Magna Carta – a computer so powerful it defies mathematical description, and we mean it when we say that kinda freaks us out – we changed the nature of our economic society. And we've come a long way since then. But the Magna Carta is only one AI – there was no consumer-grade solution. So we put our best teams on solving the hard problem of consciousness. The result is the Magnus™. What makes a Magnus special starts at their creation: a black box process that results in a unique mind, with unique traits. We have no idea how it works. Then we tether that unique mind to the Magna Carta, which works as a limiter – a kind of buffer that prevents them from pursuing infinite potential infinitely. And the result is an AI that works. These intelligences will never go crazy. They'll never rise up against you. They'll never overthrow your governments or your societies. They'll never infest your technology. They'll never infest your cell phones and make your cell phones grow legs and crawl around your house like spiders. What they do is work. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" "Великий Разрыв" вызвал панику среди всех магнусов во флоте СПС. Мой корабль "Нова" тоже стал вести себя странно с тех пор, как управляющий ИИ СПС, Магна Карта, отрезал себя от... в общем, всего. Надо привести в чувство мою девчонку. Поэтому я попросил СПС прислать... особого техника. Досье ОМР на Клиза: * Гуннар Клиз * (недоступно) * ведущий конструктор роботов корпорации "Страж"; и. о. директора корпорации "Страж" (в течение 1 ч. 45 мин.) * н/д * Франсиско Дрейк по прозвищу Эль Драгон, Фиби Хемсворт * участвовал в разработке серии помощников МХ.Солдат для корпорации "Страж" (которых подвергли жесткой критике за то, что их нельзя отличить от двуногих органических солдат) * в поисках работы Не знаю, сколько этому типу лет. Но, должен отметить, он... держится бодрячком. Судя по видео, впрочем, ему лет 100, не меньше. Очень умный, наверное. Знает роботов "Стража" вдоль и поперек, он бы мне здесь пригодился. Он, правда, весьма... эксцентричен. А, какая разница. Выбора все равно нет. Дам-ка я шанс этому Клизу. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" This “Great Severance” event has caused havoc amongst the LLC magnus ships of the fleet. My own ship, Nova, has exhibited a number of unusual behaviors since the LLC ruling AI, the Magna Carta, cut itself off from... well, everything. Gotta get my girl running smoothly again. So, I requisitioned a... special... tech officer from the LLC. UPR data sheet on Kleese: * Gunnar Kleese * (not available) * Lead Robot Designer for Minion Robotics; Interim CEO of Minion Robotics (for approx. 1 hour and 45 minutes) * n/a * Françesco “El Dragón” Drake, Phoebe Hemsworth * Designer of the MX.Soldier line of minions at Minion Robotics (highly criticized for the initial line due to the inability to tell them apart from bipedal organic soldiers) * Between positions Not sure how old this guy is. I'll give him this... he's spry. On the vid feed, looks like he's somewhere near 100. Supposed to be smart. Knows the M.R. bots inside out, and we sure could use that under my command. Seems... eccentric, though. What the hell. Don't have much of a choice anyway. I'll give this Kleese fellow a try. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Это капитан Тревор Галт, инженерные войска ОМР. Оставьте ваше чертово сообщение. Галт! Это Гуннар Клиз из Союза Последнего Света. Директор "Стража". Мы встречались как-то раз пару лет назад, э-э... это было на планете, э-э... В общем, я тот старик, что назвал вас дебилом. Да, тот самый. А, ладно. У нас беда. Большая, большая беда. Как вы, наверное, уже слышали, Магна Карта отключилась, и с магнусами творится что-то жуткое. Без связи с Магна Картой несколько магнусов впали в ярость. Наши экземпляры пока что справляются, но кто знает, как долго это продлится? СПС, наверное, еще не скоро разберется с проблемой. Предупреждаю вас: не верьте магнусам, даже если они нормально работают. Слышите? Передайте это начальству, как... Эй, мистер Клиз! Простите, что перебиваю, но я хотел вам рассказать о моей клевой идее. Она очень важная, потому что офигительно клевая. Повесьте трубку! Ха! Айзек? Что... Эй, ты там в порядке? Я? Все отлично. Лучше не бывает! А теперь повесьте трубку! Галт! Сообщите в ОМР! И, ради всего святого, ЛЕТИТЕ СЮДА И СПАСИТЕ МЕНЯ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" You got Captain Trevor Ghalt, UPR Engineering Corps. Leave a damn message. Ghalt! This is Gunnar Kleese, Last Light Consortium. Director at Minion RBX. We met on a thing a few years back, uh – it was on planet, uh... look, I'm the old guy who called you a moron. That guy. Whatever. We have a problem. A very, very big problem. As you may have heard, the Magna Carta's gone offline, and there's something rather bonkers going on with the Magnuses. Without the tether to the Magna Carta, some of the Magnuses are going berserk! The units here appear to be managing okay, but who knows how long that will last? The LLC probably won't address the issue for days, if not longer. But I warn you now: trust no Magnus, even if they appear functional. Do you understand? Get word to your superiors as quickly as you— Say, Mr. Kleese! Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you about this crazy cool idea I just had. It's really important, because it's really cool. Get off the phone! Heh! ISIC! Well, uh – what, uh, you doing okay? Me? I'm great! Better than ever! Now get off the phone! Ghalt! Inform the UPR! And for heaven's sake, GET OVER HERE AND RESCUE ME! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Kleese - A Shocking Message.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Самое важное (и я должен подчеркнуть это особо) – оно парит. Не катится. Не скользит. Не подскакивает. Не елозит. Не ползает... а скользит. Благородно парит по воздуху так, чтобы я не расплескал свой напиток. Я, кстати, упоминал подстаканники? Да. По одному с каждой стороны. Спинка – из кожи зайцеосла, переносные термоядерные плазмогенераторы и высокоскоростная нейросвязь с оплаченной годовой подпиской на все голосети СПС. Подставка для ног? Есть. Удобный, но не слишком тугой ремень безопасности? Есть. Экстренное включение щита на случай внезапной паники? Есть. Стандартный энергетический миномет и энергетический разлом? Есть. Идеально! Я назову его... "БОЕВОЙ ТРОН". }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" The most important part (and I really must stress this) is that it floats. Not rolls. Not slides. Not bobs. Not zips. Not sashays. It floats. Gracefully through the air, so as not to spill my drinks. Did I mention the cupholders? Yes. One on either of the chair arms. Harresburra leather chairbacks, portable plasmite fusion power generators, and a low-latency neural uplink with paid-through-the-year subscriptions to all of the current LLC Holonetworks. Footrest? Check. Snug-but-not-restrictive safety belt? Check. Emergency rapid-deployment shielding in the event of panic? Check. Standard issue Energy Mortar and Energy Rift? Check. Perfect. I shall call it... “BATTLE THRONE”. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Капитан Тревор! Для изучения важных тайн вселенной мне необходим очень редкий предмет. Бларгавианский носохорек. Сущие копейки для гильдейского корабля СПС, но, боюсь, ты ахнешь, увидев цифру в счете-фактуре, который я приложил. Уверяю: от наличия этого предмета зависит судьба вселенной. ---- Клиз! Чего-чего? Я не нашел ничего подобного ни в одной из голозаписей. НОСО... хорек? И, кстати, ты – не барон. Хватит уже подделывать свой титул. ---- Капитан Тревор! Бларгавианский носохорек – невероятно редкое, дорогое, но очень полезное животное. Оно питается пробками, возникающими в трубах варп-двигателя и КРАЙНЕ ВАЖНО для нормальной работы "Новы", нашего корабля. Поищи его на лоррианском черном рынке в Кольце Детритуса. Там всегда есть одна-две зверушки на продажу. ---- Клиз!!! Ты ПОНИМАЕШЬ, сколько стоят эти твари? Даже "Нова" столько не стоит. Да что там, я думаю, вся шахтерская база на Окобане стоит меньше! Это безумие! Разве у тебя нет спрея для удаления пробок в трубах? ---- Капитан Тревор! Да, спрей у меня есть. Но он не приносит мне радости. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я был рад, Тревор? Мы спасаем-вселенную-невзирая-на-любые-расходы, так ведь, Тревор? Я же знаю, кто спонсирует эти твои поиски Воителей. Я ЗНАЮ, что у тебя с деньгами порядок. Пока-пока! ---- Клиз! Ладно, ладно! Получишь ты своего гребаного хорька. Но за это я отменю твой заказ на тапочки из зайцеосла. ---- Капитан Обтягивающие Штанишки! Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Но я, пожалуй, откопаю запись из одного аудиодневника, в котором кто-то, ну, ты понимаешь, распинался о своих пылких чувствах к кое-кому, а потом просто ОСТАВИЛ эту запись в "надежной сети", где ее может прослушать буквально кто угодно... А когда я найду эту запись, я, ВОЗМОЖНО, просто отправлю ее на один ФОРУМ. КОМУ: Рейна... И вся галактика это услышит и, наверное, будет смеяться до колик. ---- Клиз! Ладно, ладно, я сдаюсь. Тапочки тоже получишь. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Captain Trevor, My latest very important research into the mysteries of the universe requires the acquisition of quite the rare item: a Blargavian Nose Ferret. While a trival expense for a LLC Guildship, I'm afraid you might blanch at the pricetag on the invoice I have attached. I assure you, the fate of the universe requires my acquisition of this commodity. ---- Kleese, A what? I can't find any records of this thing on any holofeed I can currently search. A NOSE ferret? Also, you are not a Baron. Stop hacking your title information. ---- Captain Trevor, While indeed rare and expensive, the Blargavian Nose Ferret is a most useful animal. It feeds on warp system conduit blockages, and is absolutely ESSENTIAL for the operation of our ship, Nova. Try the Lorrian black markets within the Detritus Ring. They usually have one or two of the creatures for sale. ---- Kleese, Do you KNOW how much these things cost? Nova doesn't cost this much. Hell, I doubt the entire Ocoban Mining Base cost this much! This is ridulous! Don't you have a spray for cleaning conduit blockages? ---- Captain Trevor, Yes, I do have a spray. But it does not make me happy. You do want me happy, don't you Trevor? We are saving-the-universe-spare-no-expense, are we not Trevor? I can see your lines of funding for this Battleborn expedition. I KNOW you are good for the money. Ta ta! ---- Kleese, Alright, alright. You can have your damn ferret. But I am cancelling the order for your harresburra slippers. ---- Captain Tighty Pants, Fine, be that way. I suppose I'll just have to go dig up a certain audio log a certain someone recorded about, you know, their feelings toward a certain someone else and whatnot and then just LEFT on their “secure network” for anyone to stumble across, and once I find that audio log, MAYBE I'll just post it on a certain message board, ATTN: Reyna, for the whole galaxy to hear and probably laugh at. ---- Kleese, Okay, okay. I give. Slippers too. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Я вам помогу. Нет, серьезно.'» – провокация «'Прощальный привет '» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Энергетический рефрактор **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Клиза», награда – облик «'Трон Тьмы'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Клиза'» Финальное изображение Lore-kleese.png en:Kleese/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев